


love all night and live before we’re old

by quinnking



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Ficlet, Lesbian Female Character, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: Oh, she had missed her.





	love all night and live before we’re old

**Author's Note:**

> wow, these two... these TWO. so much chemistry. i have a lot of feelings about them and i can't wait to see o8 again so i can get a better grasp on them and write more. but until then, you're welcome, gays.
> 
> twitter: tnystarks  
> tumblr: debbieocean

_can you hear me screaming loud?_

* * *

 

It's been so long since Lou has been in this position; hips between Debbie's spread legs, fingers tangled in long brown hair, her face nuzzled in her neck, the feeling of heels digging into her lower back.

"Did you miss me?" 

Oh, she had missed her. Missed her so much, she could hardly stand it. Missed her snark, her need for the heist,  _her._

Instead of answering, though, instead of playing into this small little game, Lou just bites down at the pulse point on Debbie's neck. 

"I missed you," Debbie tells her, voice breathy. "Five years is a long time to go without this. To go without you."

Lou holds back her words, her reminders that Debbie was the one who got caught up with the wrong man and wound up in prison. That's not what this is, and that's not what they need to be reminded of. She's back, and that's what matters now. 

"Enough talking, Jailbird," Lou murmurs, "we can talk after. Right now, this." 

Debbie reaches up to push down the barest amount on Lou's neck, rests their foreheads together for a moment, brown looking into blue, forgetting the teasing and the games. 

"I missed you," she says again, voice more sincere. 

Lou just looks down at her, at this beautiful, sensational woman beneath her. She'd tried, she had, to look for Debbie in other women. She never found them, never felt what she feels now; her heart hammering in her chest, the warm, fuzzy feeling under her skin, reminding her too much of the young twenty-somethings that hop in and out of her club, who can only ever hope to feel like this with someone. 

"I missed you, too," Lou replies after a moment, and goes back to kissing Debbie again, and praying, praying, praying that she won't be taken away from her again.


End file.
